Technical Field
This invention relates generally to compression devices, and more particularly to compression devices for providing compression therapy to a patient.
Background Art
Compression devices are used to apply compressive pressure to a patient's limb. These devices are generally configured in the form of a garment that can be wrapped about the limb. They can include an inflatable bladder that is inflated to increase the amount of pressure being applied to the limb. The pressure applied can cause blood flow velocity to increase, thereby providing a therapeutic effect.
Compression devices are used to provide therapy in a variety of applications. Illustrating by example, compression devices can be used to prevent deep vein thrombosis (DVT), which is a condition where clots form in the blood. Patients undergoing surgery, under anesthesia, or undergoing extended periods of bed rest are at risk of clotting conditions associated with DVT. The clotting conditions frequently occur in the deep veins of the lower extremities, such as in the lower legs, due to the tendency of blood to accumulate or pool in these areas. Static pools of blood can give rise to clotting conditions. Where clots form, circulation can be compromised, thereby putting the patient's health at risk. Further, clots can break free, which puts the patient at risk for embolism, which in some circumstances can be life threatening. Application of a compression device can work to prevent pooling, thereby reducing the risk that a clot will form.
A problem associated with prior art compression devices is that they can lead to skin breakdown or pressure ulcers due to improper fit. Such problems can arise whether the compression device is too large or too small. Ideally, a health care services provider should measure the patient's limb to determine what size compression device to use, and then order an appropriately sized device. However, this rarely happens. Frequently, a health care services provider will simply try to twist, fold, or otherwise manipulate an ill-fitting compression device to get it to wrap about the patient's limb. This manipulation increases the risk of skin breakdown or pressure ulcers. Additionally, if the compression device is too large, it can slide up and down on the patient's leg, which leads to the formation of undesirable pressure points. Proper compression generally cannot be achieved with an ill-fitting compression device either. The manipulation of an ill-fitting compression device is not only uncomfortable for the patient, but costly as well due to the fact that untreated ulcers can lead to conditions such as osteomyelitis and even the necessitation of amputating the limb.
It would be advantageous to have an improved compression device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.